Don't disturb him or get punished!
by DarkDesperation
Summary: What to say? James shouldnt disturb others business xD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Konami, Nothing belongs to me

He didn't know how long he was walking around this town now. But James knew that he is standing in the same alley as before since he recognizes the hotel. Then he hears the siren go on and everything went dark. He uses his flashlight and although it isn't the first time he sees it, he is still quite shocked when the setting around him changes to a nightmare version of the usual town. Then he hears these horrible sounds of the mannequins again. These things were not only ugly but also annoying like hell and he knew that fighting them just at the beginning of the nightmare would be more than pointless. So James decided to try his luck with the hotel where hopefully weren't any monsters.

The main hall of the hotel seemed safe but James knew that the mannequins could easily enter so he continued to search a safe room. Right after he closed the door of the third hotel room with these stupid little bugs in he hears the scraping sound which would haunt him forever. Now James knows that Pyramid Head comes right in his direction. So he tried another hotel room and hoped it would be safe and a good hiding spot so this monster won't find him. This room was kind of safe. "Who is there?" yelled someone behind the bathroom door and James was able to recognize this voice as Eddie's. "Eddie? It's me. James!", answered he. Then he heard a loud bang and just got down in time. Otherwise he would have a large hole in his head right now. "What's wrong with you?", yelled James. "Get the fuck away! I know you just want to give me out to this monsters!", came the answer and James questioned Eddie's sanity while said person gave another blind shot out of the bathroom. Deciding that here it's as safe as outside James left the room.

In order to find another safe place he made his way around a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him was Pyramid Head raping one of the mannequins. James kept watching because he was too scared to move even one step. Now Pyramid Head seemed finished since he dropped the mannequin to the ground and slandered it with his big sword. He shrieked in that moment und dropped his flashlight. That was one of the worst things he could've done. Now Pyramid Head turned his head towards James. Just looking, thought James. But then Pyramid Head started to move right into his direction and James knew what he was aiming for. He knew that monster far too long to not know that he will die whatever it wants from him. As a conclusion he tried to back away but soon felt the wall behind him and he started to panic.

Then he felt this incredible pain in his shoulder and looked down at Pyramid Head's sword. It went through his shoulder and stuck in the wall. Out of reflex he started to scream which earned him a slap in the face. This monster was one twisted fuck and James knew he would end up as a bloody mess if he would not find a way out of this problem. PH's reaction was to simply twist his blade until he heard James scream again. James cries of pain seemed to please Pyramid Head since he grunted. "Please stop…", whimpered James and tried to get a hold on Pyramid Head's hand on the blade but had not the strength to make him back off. James was now at the point where he would do everything to survive.

After the first tears fell of James' face PH let go of the blade. This didn't please James very much because he was still pinned to the wall since the blade was still stuck in his shoulder. Then the monster pressed his body against James' form and he could feel its well build body. James had barely any gay experience beside a kiss from his former best friend years ago. But from what he could tell his body liked the touch very much and he couldn't deny that if PH wouldn't be so scary with his raping and killing attitude James would be attracted to him. Also the pain in his shoulder was distressing and didn't let him relax even slightly.

Now he felt PH's tongue on his face and then on his neck like he would try to soothe him. When his hands were about to wander under his shirt James first froze then put his hands on PH's strong arms. He could feel the muscles twitch and something deep inside of him started to hope that this monster actually had something human in him. "Take the sword out", pleaded James and tears started to fall again. First it seemed that PH was ignoring him but then he took the sword out and rammed it into another wall in one simple move. Losing the blade as his support James fell into PH's arms who held him immediately.

Then he was lifted up and held before PH started to move. James didn't know what has gotten into the monster to be so gentle but he really enjoyed it. He realized that PH was carrying him into another hotel room and seemed to know which was taken by bugs or other living beings since he simply avoided these rooms. When he was brutally thrown on an old dusty but still unused bed he again started to panic. He was scared if PH turned brutal again and was going to rape and murder him but then he again felt that tongue. This time on his ear and it was more than gentle. His big hands were roaming over James still clothed body like it would be a gesture to soothe him but James was more than only tense. He knew exactly what happened to PH's sex partners. If they didn't die during the act PH killed them afterwards. In an attempt to escape he started to kick around not caring whenever he hits or not as long as it keeps the act on edge. But this time PH got angry and slapped him across the face to show his dominance in this situation. It didn't stop James from kicking but that pain in his right foot and the loud bang did. James cried out in pain and when he wanted to look on it he was mildly shocked. He seemed to have hit one of the metallic clamps that held the helm together because the two halves were a little bit apart and James could see the hint of pale flesh. Now he panicked even more and tries to crawl backwards.

Surprisingly PH let go of him and put his hands on his helm. First he thought that the monster just wanted to readjust his helmet but then he heard more loud bangs when he opens the other clumps and started to put his helm off. Another loud bang was heard when the helm landed on the ground next to the bed. Dust was swirling around which was an ideal excuse for James not to look towards the other. But he couldn't stand the curiosity any longer and looked at PH. He was pretty surprised not to find an ugly acid spitting face but instead a handsome one. He wasn't MR. Silent Hill. That's was clear but he was definitely not ugly. There were only a lot of scars on his face and neck but instead of this his nose was fine and his lips kind of inviting. What were more distracting are his eyes. They were like a black hole. His pupils completely dark and outside were light sparkles in the dark eyes. It was fascinating and James nearly lost himself in them.

"You are not ugly", stated James. "You neither", answered the man before him. He could no longer call him a monster. Not even in his mind. "You can speak?", asked James suspicious. "So can you", answered that man with a smile. "Why did you never speak before?". "You never spoke to me", answered that man again. Before James couldn't really see the colour of his hair but now as the man stepped into the light James saw the black hair, which was neither really long nor really short. It was more something in the middle of it. "Now we come to business", said PH smirking. And hell did James like that smirk. But there was one last question. "You are handsome. So why are you going on a raping and killing mode of these monsters?". Now it was PH's turn to look surprised. "I'm the executioner. I have to adjudge them in the worst way possible. Besides it's not like I'm going to find some willing human every day". Another smirk followed this sentence and PH's hand again roamed over his clothed body.

Although he is more than just attracted James still fears the act. The man in front of him was more than just large. He was double size of a normal human and James could only guess how big his length must be. The gaze to PH's crotch earned him a dark chuckle from the man who was now above him. Still stroking his clothed body in an attempt to soothe him PH also comes near with his face until their lips met. Then he felt PH's tongue at his lips and he willingly parted his lips for the invading tongue. Now James really started to enjoy his actions and relaxed in PH's embrace. The man above him uses this opportunity of James' readiness and strips him off of his clothes. James, who didn't want to just lie down like a ragdoll put his hands on the straps of PH's apron. He first strips him of the apron and then of the gloves. Pyramid Head watched him with growing interest but James misinterpreted is as mockery and complains immediately. "I want to feel your hands not just some plastic material!"

Another chuckle and this time it's pretty loud. James stared at him because he just realized how rusty and hoarse PH's voice was. "You didn't speak for a long time", he simply stated and got a nod as an answer while Pyramid Head lies down on him again. James feels him intensely and enjoys the upcoming heat. PH was now kissing him again while his hands were touching every reachable place of his body. He twisted James' nipple slightly before pulling his mouth away and kissed his way downwards till he sucked gently on the left one before biting on it. A soft hiss from James followed before his attention went to the right one. He repeated the procedure on the right one before licking a wet part down to his now throbbing member. He gave James one last glance full of lust before he started to take him in his mouth. James moaned and one of his hands found its way into PH's hair. He gently stroked the other man's head while he was doing such an intimate act and James felt like he was on fire. Only his moans and wheeze filled the room accompanied by the little sounds PH made when he was very pleased with James' reaction. It continued that way until James felt like he wouldn't be able to last any longer.

Then Pyramid Head let go of him and flipped him around so his ass was up in the air. "You wont simply thrust in would you?", asked James afraid of what will happen now. "No", stated the now not visible man before James felt something wet at his entrance. He shrieked when it entered but also shuddered because of the new but not unwelcome feeling. Due to its length Pyramid Head was able to push his tongue deep inside of his ass and also stretch the way from the inside. "Ahhh", moaned James in sudden indescribably pleasure and PH knew that he had found what he was searching for. After a while he felt the tongue leaving his private area and tried to look behind him when he felt something pressed against his entrance. By what he felt he could imagine how big the other's member must be and started again to panic. "Please don't hurt me", he winced. Then there were the hands again stroking his body before finding their place on his hips. "I won't hurt you more than necessary", was his answer as he slowly pushes his member in James bottom inch by inch so James was able to relax and adjust himself to every inch. When PH was fully inside of him one of the hands left his hips and moved to his groin and started to stroke it. James didn't know on what to concentrate since pleasure and pain were starting to reach the same level. Then Pyramid Head started to move in a fast pace but not brutal. His strokes in the same pace as his thrusts.

James didn't know how long it was going on already but he enjoyed every bit by now. Sudden pleasure went through him as PH hit that same spot he hit a while ago and he arched his back. "Ahhhhh", was his only exclamation. Then PH started to hit the spot over and over again and fastened his pace. He even started to thrust harder and more brutal but only on James own command. "Please more! I'm so close", whimpered the squirming man. PH complied really willingly and fastened even more. Both were so close and then James' reached his climax with a loud growl. "Ahhh". His inner wall clenched around PH's member which helped him to reach his own climax as he thrusts in one last time, more brutal than before. After James felt the fluids being shot in his inner PH simply slumps down on him which caused James to lose his breath for a second. Not only was Pyramid Head double on size but also double on weight. "Next time you disturb the punishment of others your punishment will be more exhausting", grinned the man on top of him and James had to smile.

Laying a short time on top of him Pyramid Head strokes James hair and catches his lips in one last kiss before he stood up. He shot one last glance at James before he headed towards his helm. "Wait", pleaded James but PH shook his head and lifted his helm up from the dusty ground. "Please watch your back. You are far too pleasant to be killed", said the man before he puts on his helm again. Then he makes his leave taking his sword from the wall near the hotel room and James hears the familiar scraping sound again but this time its more a sign of a pleasant meeting for him. Although he feels really disappointed that Pyramid Head simply took his leave instead of enjoying some more time with him he know that the other had to. This becomes clear when he hears the siren going on again and everything started to light up as the setting changes again to the normal version of Silent Hill.

James knew that the next meeting with the handsome man with raven hair will be as interesting and pleasant as the former one. And hell he can't wait to meet him again.

Te-he XD had this couple on my mind for a time… Well it's more that I had our lovely Pyramid Head on my mind. And still have him! He is perfect with every male as long as he is on top right? ;)


	2. AN

Heeeeeeeeey!

I was actualy really surprised that people were this interested in the story. I'm afraid to tell you that I won't do a sequel or any of that kind because I kind of lost interest in the topic. I still love every Silent Hill game no matter what and pyramid head is still cool its just that I can only continue a story if im obsessed with the topic in general. Right now im more obessed with TV Shows like Sons of Anarchy, Vampire Diaries, The Originals, Grimm and Supernatural. So you can only expect Stories from this category :)

Greets,

Me :3


End file.
